Circles of Darkness
by Kylara Kenshea
Summary: Riku goes Searching for the Light and finds himself surrounded by Organization XIII members who want to play rough. Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx, Riku, PWP, NC-17, Non-consensual, Foursome.


Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx,

Kingdom Hearts II

Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx, Riku

Warnings: NC-17, Oral, Anal, Non-consensual Sex, Gangbang, Use of Special Abilities, Organization XIII Initiation Routines, Combat Sex, Yaoi, Lemon, Pretty Much PWP

Long black coats swirled in an ever-tightening circle of violence and mockery. The darkness was closing in on him. Wind ripped across his body, tearing shreds from his clothing and freezing the skin beneath, giving rise to painful goose bumps. Voices called to him beyond the flickering circle of light his aura provided.

"Come, boy. You can't resist the darkness..."

"I can hear your heart pounding with fear…"

"Are you afraid of water…?"

Riku whirled at the sound of each new voice, threatening the closing blackness with swords that shook a little. How could you fight monsters you couldn't see? The struggle was wearing him down—wind crashing over him, rain angry and soaking him, but it was raining up and he had no way to pinpoint the source of the energy tormenting him.

He felt heavy hands on his shoulders, thumbs sliding under the edge of his sleeveless shirt, tugging upward, leaving his ribs exposed to the frigid air. His breath caught in his throat, ragged and hoarse. Instinctively, he jerked back, jabbing his elbow toward his assailant's gut. The hands left him instantly, leaving him feeling cold inside, the ghost of a dark laugh trailing in the wind.

"You know, I love it when my prey is spunky. I think we should call him "Kitten." What do you think?"

"Can I keep him? I always wanted a pet…"

The tiny ring of light around him disappeared, and he was left to search for his enemies in the dark. Riku was sure he had identified three distinct voices. One was older, distinctly smug. The second sounded closer to Riku's own age, and was very giddy and cruel. The third was also young, but sounded more musical, and perhaps unsure of himself. Riku focused on separating the voices, particularly the last, in the hopes of fighting them individually. They could see in the dark, of that he was sure.

Cold, damp hands wrapped around his ankles, distracting him from his inward concentration. Water seeped into his shoes, his socks. For a brief moment, he worried about hypothermia. And then he was on his ass, the cold hands holding his legs apart much further than any human could possibly stretch. The jagged winds tore across him, effectively shredding his pants and the boxers beneath them. He flushed instantly, the heat coursing through his body, bringing attention to his erection. His hands were still free, and he hurriedly covered himself, forgetting that the darkness hid his embarrassment.

Heavy hands pushed his shoulders down against the ground, fingers digging into his forearms. "Now, now, you weren't thinking of running, were you Kitten?" The owner of the giddily cruel voice had him impossibly pinned. He opened his mouth to argue, and found himself gagged with something very long, mostly firm, textured almost like rubber. Realization dawned, and he struggled to bite down on his attacker's cock.

He was rewarded with angry muttered curses from the older-sounding voice, and thrusting motions deep into his throat that choked out any resistance he might have given. His own cock twitched in response to the rhythmic thrusting, sending a violent shiver up his spine.

"Aw, Xaldin, man, why do you get the first go?" This from the cruel one still holding him down.

"Rank." Was the smug response.

The wet hands on Riku's ankles were heated, now, and he thought he realized that they were _made_ of water, not just wet, as they trailed lazily up his thighs and teased at his balls, bringing images to his mind of thick wet lips kissing and nuzzling at his sensitive sack. His eyes slid closed, slowly, and he unconsciously sucked on the throbbing dick thrusting into his mouth.

A moan escaped the man called Xaldin. "That's right, boy. Suck it just like a bottle. Use your tongue. I want to feel you drinking up every drop of me as I fill you." The voice was low and husky, heavy with desire. Riku shuddered, obeying involuntarily with his tongue, flicking across the tip, tasting the precum beading there. He almost gagged at the saltiness. It reminded him of that ice cream Sora liked.

Sora. Images danced behind his closed eyelids, fire in his stomach spreading across his skin, the thought of sucking _Sora_ off like this made him forget where he was for just a moment. Memories flitted through his head of afternoons spent in Sora's bedroom, hiding from Kairi. Sora's tentative fingers creeping over to stroke the slowly growing bulge in Riku's pants, distracting him from the video game they were playing. The ensuing wrestling match that ended in a heap of sweaty, tangled limbs.

"Mmmm, he's really enjoying this, boss." The more friendly, teasing of the voices piped up. Riku's eyelids fluttered open, hesitatingly identifying the voice in the direction of those deliciously warm, wet hands massaging everywhere around his cock, balls, thighs. He was painfully aware of the ache in his twitching member, now. Even though the warmth of the water around him was working him up, making him harder than he had ever been before, it was never enough pressure to build up his orgasm. He grunted around the hard, thick cock in his mouth, thrusting his hips upward in desperate struggle to find release. The heat and wet around him became more like a cock ring, blocking him from ejaculating.

"Yes, that's right, Kitten, suck it good and hard…drink every drop…flick it with your tongue…ahh….ahhhh…mmmnn….gah!" With this last, Xaldin's hips bucked violently against Riku, bruising his mouth, making him scramble desperately to suck down every last drop of the hot semen pouring down his throat, dribbling down his lips. As he swallowed, he felt his assailant shudder, felt himself shoved roughly back against the ground again. He felt the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, but found himself restrained.

The cruel voice was low and lusty in his ear, and he felt teeth nipping at his earlobe. "It's my turn to play with the kitten. Demyx! I want him good and ready."

Riku found himself unceremoniously forced to his hands and knees, felt cold water wrapping like iron bands around his hands and ankles, preventing him from escaping. He raised his head to stare into the pale blue eyes of his newest assailant, filled with the raging lust soc thick in the air it could be tasted. He thought he saw a brief apology lurking in them. Badump. Ba-dump. Two heartbeats.

Stars sailed through Riku's vision. Something impossibly hot and wet was invading his anus, his most private of places. Fingers, hot water, soft but thick and stiff and impossible to resist. They stretched him, filled him, sloshing and wet, boiling him inside until he felt close to exploding. The heat of the invasion, the cold of the bands restraining him, left him violently shivering. His nipples were painfully erect, his cock wanted nothing more than to be touched, just for a moment. He felt sure that if someone so much as breathed within an inch of the tip of his penis, he would cum violently.

Awe-struck, he watched as Demyx imitated on his own body the touches Riku longed for. The blonde strummed his own bare chest casually, pinching and playing with his nipples, twisting and teasing, tormenting them both. Fingernails trailed harsh red lines across his flat stomach in an agonizingly slow zig-zag toward his zipper. The sound of that zipper made Riku shudder. His balls ached to be touched, his cock needed sucking or thrusting or _anything_, and here he was watching a gorgeous blonde man pulling his own dick out of his pants. Demix fondled his balls, rolling them betwixt thumb and forefinger, tugging and squeezing until his cock stood hard and erect, to the delight of onlookers.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he ran his fingertips along the underside of his own penis, shuddering languidly into his own touch. Entranced with watching another boy touch himself, Riku didn't notice that the grip on his hips was flesh, not water. In a breath of time, the water within his ass was gone, and he was filled with hard cock, hot and huge and much larger than the water inside only moments before. He was stretched further than possible, wind rushing in his ears, color flashing in his vision. He bit down hard on his tongue, biting back a scream, tasting the same blood he was sure would be on that cruel one's cock.

And then the cock was moving slowly inside him. "Shhh, little kitten. Ride my cock like a pony…good kitten, you love the feeling of a good fuck, don't you?" Tears stung his eyes at the silky-smooth cruelty of the voice.

"God, Zexion…fuck him fast…I want to come all over him…" Demyx was stroking himself harder now, his hand wrapped tightly around his own penis, jerking in rhythm to the thrusts pounding inside Riku.

Thrusting, pounding, tearing into him. Filling him, fucking him. He convinced himself it was Sora, that the beautiful boy was sorry for hurting him, but he couldn't hold back. He needed to orgasm too badly, and he was going to fill Riku with that wonderful seed. Riku desperately wanted to be filled with Sora's light, to feel that warmth flood him all over. He pictured himself bent over the bed, the younger boy's thighs slapping against his ass with each deep thrust. Sora's hands, not Zexion's, ran fingernails possessively down his back. Sora's hands firmly gripped his hips, pounding in so deeply that the tip of his cock touched a place deep inside that set off fireworks inside Riku.

The orgasm that ripped through his body squeezed his ass tight, reverberated through his cock. He could feel Zexion emptying himself inside. Demyx ejaculated all over his face, sighing and shuddering before zipping himself back up. He was screaming Sora's name without hearing himself scream, lying in a pool of his own semen, cold and wet, sweating and shivering. His balls and ass throbbed with the aftershock of orgasm. Zeion's cum leaked out of his ass. They were gone in a whirlwind of darkness, leaving Ansem behind them to face his fear of the dark.


End file.
